together forever
by cowdreyh
Summary: first story please read and review. love at first sight but can kiba tell hinata how he feels or will he let her find love with naruto kiba/hina. rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Together forever 

I don't own Naruto or anything like near to Naruto

Chapter one: meeting

"Today we are put in three man cells. God" Kiba thought out loud; as he hastily walked down the hallway, he slowly turned to the left to his classroom. He entered and was greeted by a raven haired and lavender eyed Kunoichi. Hinata Hyuga. He gazed into her eyes as she said

"Oh h g good morning Kiba".

Kiba replied "Mornin' Hinata" as he walked on past Hinata she walked to her seat and slowly sat down. Kiba than suddenly felt strange new emotions his stomach began to twist and turn as kept turning to look at Hinata he thought to himself "why do I keep looking at Hinata and why do I feel like this?" Kiba finally reached his seat and sat down and waited for the cell dividing to begin. The team dividing didn't being till 10am Iruka sensei called team out the people in team 7

"Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha" Kiba thought to himself well I fell sorry for Sasuke paired with Naruto. Than Iruka called out team 8

"Kiba Inuzaka, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuga" I looked up at Hinata and I felt my check go red. Twenty minutes later Kiba, Shino and Hinata sat down eating lunch together as a team Hinata sat in the middle of Kiba and Shino the three of them were silent until Kiba started to pet Akamaru. Hinata looked over and said "he's a cute little guy" Kiba turned to see Hinata just four inches away from his face, he gazed into her lavender coated eyes her checks started to shine crimson and she quickly turned and started to eat. Kiba again had that feeling he had earlier his stomach began to twist he began thinking to himself _I think falling for Hinata. NO! I can't her team mate and I hardly no her. _As Kiba was thinking this Hinata said "I well see you boys later I'm heading off now" Shino than turned and faced me and said

"I can see you have feeling for her Kiba" as he said this I turned and looked at him and he soon replied "I hope she makes you happy Kiba" with Shino's blessing it would take me a couple of weeks to get to know her before I ask her to be my girlfriend.

Me and Shino sat and finished our lunch and heard back shortly after. When Kiba and Shino got back there new team leader was waiting with Hinata her name was Kurenai and newly appointed jounin, Kiba went start to Hinata and lead the way out if the class to the training field where there future of genin would begin…

**To be continued****…**


	2. Chapter 2 day in the forest

Together forever 

I don't own Naruto or anything like near to Naruto

Chapter one: meeting

"Today we are put in three man cells. God" Kiba thought out loud; as he hastily walked down the hallway, he slowly turned to the left to his classroom. He entered and was greeted by a raven haired and lavender eyed Kunoichi. Hinata Hyuga. He gazed into her eyes as she said

"Oh h g good morning Kiba".

Kiba replied "Mornin' Hinata" as he walked on past Hinata she walked to her seat and slowly sat down. Kiba than suddenly felt strange new emotions his stomach began to twist and turn as kept turning to look at Hinata he thought to himself "why do I keep looking at Hinata and why do I feel like this?" Kiba finally reached his seat and sat down and waited for the cell dividing to begin. The team dividing didn't being till 10am Iruka sensei called team out the people in team 7

"Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha" Kiba thought to himself well I fell sorry for Sasuke paired with Naruto. Than Iruka called out team 8

"Kiba Inuzaka, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuga" I looked up at Hinata and I felt my check go red. Twenty minutes later Kiba, Shino and Hinata sat down eating lunch together as a team Hinata sat in the middle of Kiba and Shino the three of them were silent until Kiba started to pet Akamaru. Hinata looked over and said "he's a cute little guy" Kiba turned to see Hinata just four inches away from his face, he gazed into her lavender coated eyes her checks started to shine crimson and she quickly turned and started to eat. Kiba again had that feeling he had earlier his stomach began to twist he began thinking to himself _I think falling for Hinata. NO! I can't her team mate and I hardly no her. _As Kiba was thinking this Hinata said "I well see you boys later I'm heading off now" Shino than turned and faced me and said

"I can see you have feeling for her Kiba" as he said this I turned and looked at him and he soon replied "I hope she makes you happy Kiba" with Shino's blessing it would take me a couple of weeks to get to know her before I ask her to be my girlfriend.

Me and Shino sat and finished our lunch and heard back shortly after. When Kiba and Shino got back there new team leader was waiting with Hinata her name was Kurenai and newly appointed jounin, Kiba went start to Hinata and lead the way out if the class to the training field where there future of genin would begin…

**To be continued****…**


End file.
